The Dream That Came True
by walkerfan4ever
Summary: Alex's Dream finally came true
1. The Dream Came True

The Dream That Came True

One night Trivette, Sydney, Gage, Walker and Alex went to dinner. Trivette brings us their wedding and then asks, "Now, that you guys are FINALLY married, when are we going to see little Walker and Alex's running around." That remark gets Walker and Alex thinking. Walker and Alex have discussed that idea of having children. What Walker does not know though is that Alex is already pregnant and leading him on.

Alex remembers the conversation that her and Walker had on the flight to Paris for their honeymoon. She reminds Walker, "Walker, on the flight to Paris, do you remember when we were talking about having kids." He responds, "Yes, I do. Why?" She tells him, "Honey, I have something important to tell you." Walker says, "Oh, what is it?" She tells him, "Do you remember when I was up all night sick in the bathroom. Well, I went to the doctor and he did some tests and told me that I was eight weeks pregnant and I am due in May." "Pregnant, you mean that I am going to be a Daddy!!!!!!!" Walker said. Alex was so surprised by his reaction. She asks, "You are happy about this, I thought that you wanted to wait a while before we start to have kids. Also, let's not tell anyone about this." Walker agrees with his wife and says, "Alex, I have a surprise for you if you want it." Alex loves when she receives surprises from her husband. "Yes, I want it where is it?" she says. Walker grabs a blindfold from his pocket and tells her that she has to wear it so she cannot see anything. Little does Alex know but Walker redecorated the spare bedroom into a nursery because he had a Cherokee institution about Alex's sickness.

He blindfolds Alex and leads her up the stairs to the nursery and uncovers her face, she sees what he did and starts to cry. Alex asks, "Walker, how did you know that I was pregnant before I even told you?" He says, "I had a visit from White Eagle and he told me that he got a message from the spirits saying that I had a little one coming in the near future for me and my bride." Just then the gang shows up. Trivette, Sydney and Gage call out for them, they rush downstairs. All of them are wondering what is going on. Alex asks Walker if they should share their good news. Walker says, "I thought that you wanted to wait to tell everyone." Alex says, "I can not wait any longer." Trivette asks, "What news?" Walker and Alex both say in unison, "We are expecting a baby in May!" The whole gang is excited, but all of a sudden the phone rings. It is Gordon Cahill, Alex's father saying that he has arrived for a visit.

Walker and Alex are excited that Gordon is in town, so that they could tell him that he is going to be a grandpa. All of a sudden Alex starts to cry and Walker asks her, "Honey, what is the matter with you?" She says, "I just wish that CD could be here for this." Walker agrees with her and comforts her. Gordon arrives at the ranch and walks in the front door and everybody gets so quiet. Gordon demands what is going on and he figured that he could get it out of Trivette. Gordon asks, "Trivette, what is going on here?" Trivette says, "Gordon, you have to ask your daughter and son-in-law. Syd and Gage I think that we should leave now." They say their good byes.

Gordon demand what is going on from Walker and Alex. They both look at each other and tell Gordon that he is going to be a grandpa. Gordon asks, "How far along are you? What are you having?" "Whoa, Dad" Alex responds. "I am only eight weeks along and I am not due until May and I do not know that sex yet because it is too early to tell." They have a long talk and then go to bed. Gordon stays for about a week.

It has been six months since Gordon's visit to the ranch. Alex is eight months pregnant and waiting in the waiting room at the doctor's office. Walker and Alex are finally getting ready to find out the sex of their upcoming child. The doctor examines Alex and says, "Mr. and Mrs. Walker, do you want to know the sex now or wait?" They both say now. "Well, you guys are having twins and they are a boy and a girl. You have just about 2 weeks left."

Walker and Alex are elated. They leave the Dr's office and heads for CD's. The whole gang is there awaiting their arrival. They arrive and Trivette asks, "Well, am I going to have a god-son or a god-daughter." Walker and Alex say, "Both." Trivette's mouth drops wide open. Sydney bet Gage that Walker and Alex would be having twins. She tells him to pay up. Three weeks later and no twins. The doctor said if she does not goes into labor within the next couple of days that they will have to induce Alex's labor. Walker took the next two months off so he could help Alex with the twins.

The gang goes out to the ranch taking Walker and Alex some lunch. As they pull up to the house, Walker and Alex are running out of the house. Walker says, "She is in labor meet us at the hospital." Trivette calls Gordon on their way to the hospital. It took Walker five minutes to get to the hospital. They are in the delivery room when they arrive. The labor and delivery of their beautiful twins was over and Alex was resting in the room. Walker walks out of the room to an awaiting Trivette, Sydney and Gage. Just as Walker escorts them to Alex's room he hears a familiar voice. "Walker, wait up for me." Gordon says. "Gordon, how did you know that she was in labor." "Trivette called me on his way here." he says.

"Let's go see Alex and the twins." Walker says. They get into her room and Trivette asks, "Well, what are there names???" Alex says, "Daddy, guys I would like you to meet Clayton Davis Walker after CD and Emily Madison Walker after Mom." Everybody takes turns holding the twins and Alex says to her husband, "My dream finally came true, I have you and the twins, my dad, our friends together as a family."

The End of Part 1


	2. The Tragedy

# Chapter 2

Alex and the twins come home from the hospital to be surprised by a welcome home party hosted by Trivette and her dad.CD and Emily received a bundle of gifts from Uncle Trivette, Aunt Sydney, Uncle Gage, and Grandpa Gordon.After the party was over, everyone helped cleaned up and then left.Gordon was the only one that did not leave, he planned to stay awhile after the twins came home from the hospital, but he got a call from a client that needed him.Walker, Alex, CD, and Emily escorted Gordon to the airport and said their good-byes.After Gordon's plane took off, they are on their way home; Alex said to Walker, "I am looking forward to some time alone with my husband and twins."Walker responds, "So, do I.That is why I have taken a month of from work to spend it with you and our kids."Alex was both surprised and elated at the same time."I left everything to Trivette to put up with for the next month.I told him to contact me if there was something in dire need to discuss with me about work.Otherwise leave me alone about work."Alex says, "Walker, I do not know what to say about your sudden change of attitude about taking days off of work.The only times that you take off of work is when the doctor's orders you too." It has been a couple of weeks since Gordon left the ranch.Walker and Alex were putting away toys for CD and Emily in their own separate toyboxes that Trivette got for them with their names on them.Walker found a package addressed to the both of them.Walker and Alex leave the twin's room and heads downstairs with the package."Walker, what do you think is in the package that Dad left us to open," Alex says.Walker responds, "Alex, I do not know, but let's open and see."They both opened and Alex gasps at their findings.In the box, are pictures that Gordon had a photographer put together of a young Walker and Alex.Walker and Alex were both wondering how Gordon got a hold of old pictures of Walker.All of a sudden the phone rings and it is Gordon's secretary at his office and asks for Alex.She gets on the phone and lets out a horrifying scream.Walker asks, "Alex, what is the matter?"She says, "That was my father's secretary in New York, she said that Dad has had a heart attack and to get there as soon as we can, he is in critical condition."Walker and Alex make arrangements to go to New York, but they forgot about something, the twins.Alex asks, "Walker, what do we do about the twins, I do not want to be away from them.Walker replies, "We can take them with us, but we need a babysitter.What about Josie?"Alex responds by calling Josie and asking her if she would come with them to the Big Apple to watch the twins while Walker and Alex goes and see her dad.Josie calls Walker and Alex back, "Alex, it's Josie, I will be honored to go to NY with you and watch the twins.What happened to you dad?""He had a really bad heart attack."Alex says.Walker, Alex, Josie and the twins are at the airport waiting to depart when the rest of the gang shows up."Hey, what are you guys doing here," Walker asks."We are your guys support, and we think of Gordon as a family member, so we are going whether you and Alex likes it or not."Walker and Alex look at each other and say to each other, "We are not going to win this battle, so let's not argue."All of the gang boards the plane bound for New York.They arrive to see that Gordon's secretary and attorney are waiting to take them to the hospital.They arrive to the hospial and Walker and Alex are the first ones in Gordon Cahill's room.Alex burst into tears and tells her dad, "Daddy, please don't die, Walker and I just gave you a grandson and a granddaughter."The nurse comes into the room and asks them to leave that she needs to examine him.Walker and Alex exits the room and walks hand-in-hand to the waiting room.Alex sits down next to Trivette and he asks, "Walker, Alex how is Gordon doing?"All of a sudden the nurse comes out of Gordon's room and screams, "Code Blue, he is flatlining."


	3. Life After

Chapter 3-Life After

"No!!" Alex screams and dashes for Gordon's room.Walker and the gang follow.The doctor says, "I am sorry but you guys have to wait outside in the waiting room, I will be out to update you."Walker, Alex and everyone goes into the waiting room.Walker tells Josie, "Why don't you take Sydney, Gage and the twins to Gordon's apartment, I will call you when we know anything.Right after Sydney, Gage, Josie and the twins leave the hospital, the doctor appears from the waiting room."Mr. and Mrs. Walker, Ranger Trivette, I am sorry, we did everything that we could, but his heart was too weak and we lost him.Alex falls into Walker's arms and bursts into tears.Trivette calls Gordon's apartment and Gage answers the phone, "Gage, its Trivette.Gordon's gone.""Oh, my god, how are Walker and Alex holding up?""Not good, not good at all."As Trivette got off the phone with Gage, Walker and Alex walks up.Alex says, "Jimmy, why don't you go and get Gage, go to the airport make reservations for you, Gage, Syd, Josie and the twins to Dallas.Walker and I are going to stay and make arrangements for Dad's body to be transported back to Dallas with us.""Sure, Alex."Trivette responds.Trivette leaves for Gordon's apartment, he gets there and picks up Gage.Gage is wondering what is going on."Gage, we are heading to the airport to make arrangements for you, Sydney, Josie, the twins, and I to fly back to Dallas today.""What about Walker and Alex?"Gage asks."Walker and Alex are making arrangements for Gordon's body to be transported back to Dallas and they will take a later flight."Meanwhile at the airport, Gage and Trivette make arrangements for all of them to fly back to Dallas.They head back for Gordon's apartment, they get there to see the apartment in a total mess and Josie and Sydney bound to chairs and gags in their mouth.Gage and Trivette unties them and asks what happened.Josie says, "Two men with semi-automatic weapons broke in, they said that they had a grudge against Gordon for losing their case, we told them that he was dead, he said we know that he has a daughter that is an attorney and a son-in-law that is a Texas Ranger, but we need some collateral, then they hear CD and Emily crying in the next room and they took them."Gage and Trivette both look at each other, Trivette calls Alex on her cell phone."Alex Cahill-Walker!""Alex, it's Trivette, can I speak to Walker?""Hold on," "Walker, Trivette is on the phone."Alex says.Trivette, what is it?""The twins have been kidnapped by one of Gordon's clients they tied up Syd and Josie and ransacked the place.Get here quick."Walker and Alex arrive at the apartment and Alex says, "What the hell happened here?Where are my babies?"Josie was too upset to talk, so Sydney says, "Two men broke into the apartment saying that they had a grudge against Gordon for losing their case last month."Sydney said tearfully.She proceeded to say, "They said that they need come collateral, so they hear the twins crying in the other room, so they go in there and take the twins, Josie and I begged them to take one of us but they wouldn't.I am so sorry Walker and Alex.""Oh, my God, they took my babies.Why is everything happening to us this year?"Alex emotionally says."We will get our kids back.I promise."Walker says as he is comforting his emotional wife."Alex, why don't you, Sydney, and Josie go to Gordon's office, checks his case files for the cases that he lost last month?You will surely find something. Trivette, Gage and I will stay here and wait for the ransom call."At Gordon's office, Connie (Gordon's secretary) gets all of his files from the last month there was only one that stood out.The case involved Calvin LaRue, he is the brother of Victor LaRue.Victor is the one that stalked and harassed Walker and Alex for years until Walker killed him in the courtroom.Alex sees the file and lets out a horrifying scream."Alex, what is the matter?Did you find anything?"Sydney says."This guy is the brother of Victor LaRue, Victor stalked and harassed Walker and I for years. Sydney call Walker and tell him what we found and that we are on our way back to the apartment." Alex tells Sydney and Josie.Sydney calls and tells Walker what they found.The girls arrive to find Walker talking to the kidnappers.Walker agrees to meet them at Central Park, but no other Rangers or cops, because they will kill the twins.Walker leaves Alex and Josie at Gordon's but kisses his wife before he goes off to get their kids back.Trivette, Sydney, Gage, and Walker all get into separate cabs and head for different parts of the park.Walker tells them, "You guys walk to the middle of the park from your prospective parts of the park and hide so that you would not be seen.I will signal you when the time is right."They see Walker and Calvin LaRue and his posse.Calvin hands over the twins, Walker hand him the 2 million-ransom money, he gives the signal, and then all hell breaks loose in Central Park.Trivette, Sydney, and Gage come out of the bushes and starts kicking butt.Walker hands over CD and Emily to Sydney, he goes after Calvin who is running across Central Park, he proceeds to arrest Calvin's entire posse.The NYPD takes them to the station and charge them with kidnapping.Meanwhile, Walker, the twins, Trivette, Sydney and Gage gets to the apartment, walks in and Alex and Josie starts to cry.They all think God that the twins are ok, and they precede with their plans to head for Dallas.In Dallas, Gordon's funeral went as well to be expected.On his headstone, it read:"Loving Husband, Father, and Grandfather.Gordon was buried next to Alex's mom and CD.Meanwhile at the ranch, Walker and Alex put their precious kids asleep and proceed downstairs.Alex says, "Why is everything bad happening to us since we got married?CD dies, Dad dies and the twins get kidnapped!I just want one, single year where nothing happens to us.""Just hope and pray."Walker replies.

The End of the Story


End file.
